WOKERT
by Rue J. Hayden
Summary: Ron is a nervous wreck with a weather problem, NOT! But really, he is a nervous wreck.
1. Chapter 1

Weezy is Our King with the Emotional Range of a Teaspoon!

I own nothing but

the plot is for sure my own;

J.K. owns it up.

Like my haiku?

Ron woke up that morning thinking _"Oh God, my first Quidditch match of the season."_

He went to breakfast thinking_ "I know I'll for sure mess this game all up for_

_Gryfindor ."_

He walked to the locker rooms thinking nothing but not throwing up.

He got dresses in his Quidditch robes thinking _"Where is Hermione? I bet she can't stand to see my ugly face before a match."_

He walked out to the Quidditch pitch feeling like the luckiest boy in the world.

How you ask? That's what this story, my dear children, would be about.

Ron went to his locker to get his gear, he had just showered. That seemed to help his queazy stomach.

_'Maybe I should take more' _he thought.

He, at the moment, only had a towel around his waist.

He opened the locker only to have his gear come down on top of him.

"If you're going to have a locker mate, you may as put stuff in there neatly!" said a voice behind him.

He whirled around to find his best mate, Harry.

"Oh, hi Harry." he said to Harry, Ron's expression changed to a 'worried but not about to say so' one.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry spoke worriedly.

"Who, me? Nothing; just hopping the weather will hold up." Said Ron hurriedly.

"Sure. Look, it's okay to be worried. I was my first match to." Harry said and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks mate, but I'm worried about the weather, as I said before." he said. But in truth, he was worried because he hadn't seen Hermione all day; which had been about 3 hours.

"Hermione's out there waiting for you, just so you know" he said and left.

"Thanks, mate!" he called after Harry.

Ron quickly jumped into his quidditch robes and gear, looked in the mirror and ran out the locker room door. Outside the door was a room that connected the boy's and girls locker and shower rooms. It was also where Harry would give the pep talk. Boy did he feel peppy, wipdy doo.

He looked around and saw Hermione's bushy hair tumbling over the back of a chair. He walked over and tapped her shoulder, the opposite one he was standing by.

Hermione looked at him, not falling for the trick.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't at breakfast, up late." she said. Ron noticed her eyes betrayed her cheery smile and showed nervousness and, was it really? Yes, it was. Hope.

"It's fine, I did miss, you though." then as a second thought, "And Harry to!"

Hermione smiled "I don't mind if you miss me; but I thought you had an emotional range of a teaspoon!"

Ron blushed and grinned. More people had begun to gather in the room. He looked at the clock, it was 11:28. Almost time for the game.

"Weasly is our King!" was being shouted among other not so nice cheers.

Ron closed his eyes and clamped his teeth.

"Don't listen to them."

His eyes snapped open. What?"

Hermione smiled and said again "Don't listen to thoughs snakes."

Ron once again smiled. He heard his name and glanced behind him. The teem was looking at him; Ron noticed that Ginny seemed to be trying to convince Hermione of something through her eyes.

He glanced down at hermione who looked worried but she looked back at him and it erased.

"Go kick some Slythrin ass for me." she said as she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his.

Ron was taken back. First of all, Hermione had cussed. Then by that wonderful encouraging kiss.

He grinned and said "Always."

She smiled that beautiful smile and said "Oh, and Weezy, you're my king."

He heard hooting coming from behind him, he turned to see his teammates, he blushed.

He turned and smiled at Hermione "After the game, you and me by the lake at six, okay?"

"Always." responded Hermione.

Overjoyed, Ron turned to join his team with all the courage in the world behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione is my Princess with an Emotional Range of a Ocean

Nothing you recognize is mine.

Apart from my writing style.

Do I have a style?

Hermione watched from the stands as the Gryfindor team, or rather, just Ron, walked out to the field. The weather was good, the team was ready, her heart raced with excitement.

She was incredibly happy. She had kissed the boy of her dreams.

She was really nervous. She had kissed the boy of her dreams.

What would he say when they met by the lake? He had seemed happy but was it her imagination?

She returned to reality as they kicked off; her eyes locked on Ron.

She quickly flashed her gaze to Harry, to make sure nobody had cursed his broom like in first year; it had become habit to check on him. Seeing nothing she returned her chocolate gaze to Ron.

He was concentrating on the Slytherin chasers but she could have sworn he glanced at her in her usual place.

Before he had joined the team they had always sat here; everybody knew that.

Before long, Gryfindor scored.

She stood and hooted "GO GO GRYFINDOR!" with everyone else but as she sat she murmured, "Weasly is my King.''

Suddenly, Slytherin had the quaffle. They came towards Ron and the goal post, passing the quaffle as they went.

Ron got into position as Hermione held her breath and leaned forward.

The whole audience seemed to be holding their breaths.

Slytherin threw the quaffle, Ron zoomed at it and caught it before it could even get a yard from the goal posts.

All the Gryfindors roared "GO RON!"

Hermione stood and joined them. Soon everyone was back in there seats holding their breaths.

Two hours later, Gryfindor had won.

Instead of standing and cheering, Hermione ran down the stairs to the entrance to the pitch; she stood there cheering with everybody else.

Suddenly, Ron turned towards her and grinned, then did something really surprising, he waved for her to come out to the pitch.

Hermione, who was rarely shy, shook her head no.

Ron sighed and left his team to come after her. She started to back up towards the

exit. Ron gave chase and soon she was hiding behind the couch giggling madly.

"Come on Hermione you're never shy!" said Ron.

He then swoop towards her and picked her up; she of course protested.

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT RONALD WEASLY!" she screamed.

"Nope" said Ron with a laugh. He started carrying her towards the rest of the team.

When they reached everyone, he set her down. She gave him a resentful look.

"Well you asked for it!" said Ron.

"As I remember, I clearly shook my head!" she snapped.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, silencing her.

The audience was now crowing with laughter at the unlikely couple.

The audience continued to cheer as they left the field. Ron, who had his arm protectively around Hermione, said to her "I need to take a shower and put on some normal clothes then we can go out."

Hermione nodded; he was so forward, she thought, surprised.

He then left her to take his shower.

Wow, she never thought she would like Quidditch this much, she thought


	3. Waiting

Waiting.

Nothing to be owned

not here, not now, not ever.

not by me, that is.

She had 3 hours. THREE HOURS. What was she to do?

She couldn't do homework, no way no how. Her mind had already been zapped by her best friend, Ron Weasly, who had just recently asked her on a date. Or, at least that's what she'd thought he'd done.

_"You and me by the lake at six, okay?'_

His words echoed in her ears, endless and unforgiving.

What if he was just playing her. Messing with her emotions, eating her from the inside out.

Or, he was going to try to let her down easy. Or... no. No way he could actually L...L... no, she couldn't even say it.

She'd been sitting on her bed thinking for, like, half an hour or so, just starring so it was quite a surprise when Lavender and Parvati came in laughing.

"And then he says... hey Hermione, you look like you've seen a ghost," said Lavender.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione replied shakily.

"Hey, I saw you and Ron down in the Quidditch pitch after we won. Are you two dating?" said Parvati with genuine interest.

"I really don't know now. I guess I'll know in a few hours, he invited me to the lake." Hermione said uncertainly.

"I have no idea what to do until then." she sighed

''Hermione Granger! You have no idea what to do before a date?!'' Lavender exclaimed.

''Well, no," said Hermione nervously.

"The smartest witch of her year has no idea what to do before a date!" crowed Parvati.

Hermione glared daggers at her.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we Parvati?" said Lavender in the midst of her high pitched cackling.

They really were witches, thought Hermione


End file.
